


Dance of Dreams

by J13579



Series: Sokai Week 2020 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Kairi dreams of a familiar figure.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sokai Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817146
Kudos: 2
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	Dance of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Day Three in my Sokai Week 2020 series.  
> The theme for this entry is Dreams  
> This is actually my first attempt of free verse poetry. I hope you all like it.

As Kairi drifted off into dreamland, she could see a familiar figure right by her side.

And so she swirled and twirled to him in satin dressed.

His hands held in hers.

She knew he was kind like none before.

His heart shines like hers.

For she is the princess and he is her prince.

That much she knew.

For she is a Princess of Heart.

It was then they danced.

Kairi’s hands firmly held in her prince’s.

The Prince gently led the waltz.

And Kairi followed, donned in pink frills and lace.

The two got lost in the dance.

Pure bliss enveloped them.

Their hearts beated as one.

Their love growing evermore.

Unfortunately, monsters attacked.

Creatures of pure darkness.

Ironically bearing hearts within themselves.

The Heartless.

The Prince drew his sword

He began to slay the monsters.

The Heartless were no match.

For his speed and strength.

Kairi knew he shouldn’t go alone.

Her light awakened.

Even the biggest of Heartless.

Were no match for her power.

Eventually all the monsters were gone.

Slain by the Prince or extinguished by Kairi. 

It ultimately didn’t matter.

For they continued dancing.

Eventually, as the dance drew on.

They grew closer and closer.

Their lips slowly touch one another.

But as the two were about to kiss.

The Prince began to fade.

The lights surrounding the room began to dim.

Kairi tried to hold on to her prince.

But as she grabbed his hand, it faded away.

And it was then Kairi awakened.

The Prince was completely gone from her mind.

Leaving only reality in its place.

And the princess alone.

She walked to the beach.

She waited by the sand.

The reason?

Not even she knows.

Could the reason be a memory?

Maybe an old friend?

Or perhaps.

Something more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
